A golfer must consider several important factors in making a putt. First, the golfer must take care to strike the ball with the club face at the center of percussion for the head; otherwise, force vectors may be imparted at a direction other then in the preferred path of the ball. Second, the golfer must maintain the club face at the desired vertical angle to control ball speed. Third, the golfer must also be able to accurately align the club face at right angles to the preferred path of the ball and swing with the face in this orientation.
There have been a number of designs of putter heads which have attempted to solve some of these problems, but none have been successful in the market place. Some are not easily implemented and none known which assist the golfer in overcoming all of the above mentioned problems.
Therefore, there has been a need for a golf club head that provides improved feedback to the golfer as to club face orientation.